


Sweet Embrace

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [17]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bodily Fluids, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is always so gentle with Thornstriker during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Embrace

"Thornstriker-"

 

Her whispered name caused the young woman to open her eyes slowly as she rode out the gentle thrusts the captain pushed into her.

 

"Thornstriker... oh Thornstriker-!"

 

Bloodshed was always so sweet.  Even though he could sometimes be angry with his crew or so passionate with her, he was always so kind and gentle with her.

 

Just like now.  Now after he had had her so many times, screaming and calling out her name each time... He was gently helping her to their last one as his hoarse voice still called out to her.

 

"Thornstriker.  ...So beautiful.  Feels... wonderful."

 

And she couldn't agree more.  His sizeable man part was deep inside her small body, lighting it a flame with tender words of love and soft touches to her sore and sated body.

 

As he pulled her close... pulled her deep to him for a kiss, she responded.  Thornstriker held on to him, pulled him deeper.  Pulled him as close as she could.

 

Bliss was all she could feel when she started to become wet around him again.  Wetness seeping out to roll down the curves of her rear as his breath heaved and broke as he held her even tighter.

 

"Coming... With... Thornstriker... Love you... Thorn-!"

 

Bloodshed's voice cracked for a second as he let out a small growl-moan.  Thornstriker felt him fill her insides again before it too started to slide down her rear to further stain it sticky as he had done her thighs not too long ago.

 

"Thorn~ Thornstriker... Thorn~ Love you.  Love you~"

 

She was so tired, her voice so ragged from before that she couldn't speak back.  But she could return the hug and the kiss.

 

And when he pulled out to leave her even messier than before, Thornstriker held onto him as they laid down to finally fall asleep in each other's arms.

 

END


End file.
